galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
EZ Aquarii
EZ Aquarii Union Star System (Former United Earth System) Upward Sector M-0 Galaxy triple star system approximately 11.3 ly (3.5 pc) from Sol in the constellation Aquarius. It is also known as Luyten 789-6 and Gliese 866 and all three components are M-type red dwarfs. The pair EZ Aquarii AC form a spectroscopic binary with a 3.8-day orbit and a 0.03 AU separation. This pair share an orbit with EZ Aquarii B that has an 823-day period. The A and B components of Luyten 789-6 together emit X-rays. EZ Aquarii is approaching the Sol System and, in about 32,300 years, will be at its minimal distance of about 8.2 ly (2.5 pc) from the Sun.11 The ChView simulation shows that currently its nearest neighbouring star is Lacaille 9352 at about 4.1 ly (1.3 pc) from EZ Aquarii. EZ Aquarii A (or Aa) This cool and dim, main sequence red dwarf is of spectral and luminosity type M5.0-5.5 (Ve). It is a variable star with only about a tenth of Sol's mass (0.1187 Solar-mass according to Torres et al, 2010), about eight to 35 percent of its diameter, and only 8.7-12/100,000th of its luminosity. Some alternative names and useful catalogue numbers for this star are: EZ Aqr, Gl 866 A, LHS 68, LP 820-64, LPM 837, LTT 9122, LFT 1729, L 789-6 A, G 156-31, 2MASS J22383372-1517573 A, and WDS J22385-1519 A. EZ Aquarii B This M-type red dwarf has a luminosity of only 34/1,000,000th of Sol's and about a tenth of its mass. Some alternative names and useful catalogue numbers for this star are: L 789-6 B, Gl 866 B, 2MASS J22383372-1517573 B, and WDS J22385-1519 B. EZ Aquarii C (or Ab?) Like the other two stars, EZ Aquarii C is a probable M-type red dwarf that is close to the hydrogen-burning mass limit and so may have less than a tenth of Sol's mass. It is also known as Gl 866 C (RECONS' list of the 100 Nearest Star Systems). System This tripple star system has no planets, but an extensive asteroid field suggestng that there have been planets at one time. The system was surveyed in 2112 OTT by a United Earth Pan Saran friendship mission. Since no planets existed, the survey concentrated on the three suns and a rough count of Asteroids. he systems close proximity to the Sol system and the mineral and metal riches of a huge asteroid field made the system a magnet for miners, prospectors and mining comnpanies early on. It was soon nicknamed Eezee and to local spacers it is still known as Eezee fields . The system was home to a number of very roough and notorios watering holes, taverns ans bars. Of which the Eezee Lady is most likley the most famous. The system today is still mostly mining companies and smelters, bt thr wild days are over and the Eezee Lady is a tourist attraction with staged fights, souveniers and a childrens play area. About 45 million individuals live and work in the system. Eeezee Rock is the largest asteroid with a sizeable community. The system is represented by a hired System Rep. Category:Solar Systems